


Starfire Alone and Titans Together

by mistressgrey



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressgrey/pseuds/mistressgrey
Summary: When Starfire landed on Earth she was vulnerable. Not that most could tell with her throwing Cars around and all. So what if the Titans hadn't been the first humans she truly talked to? What if it was Slade?





	1. Crash Landing

In the sky billions upon billions of stars glitter in a breathtaking tapestry. But there is no kind weaver and the stars are light years away from each other. The truth is space is as empty, silent and cold as it is beautiful. Though in the recent millennium, intelligent beings have taken to cluttering up space. They launch satellites and space ships, never once caring to clean up after themselves. One such object was a Gordanian slave ship. It was an ugly ship with jutting spikes built for intimidation rather than function. On board was a catch that was sure to bring the empire glory: Starfire, a princess of Tamaran. She screamed like a beast from Tartarus itself as she mutilated the door, desperate to get out.

She had spent the last few years in the anguish that was the Gordanian slave pits. Now she was being sent to their home world to live out the rest of her days as their trophy. She didn’t know why now, rather when she was first captured. All they had told her was that she would now be the emperors' prized pet. To think that she would ever be broken or docile was their first mistake. She was Starfire, born and forged to be one of the greatest warriors the universe had ever known. She would not be a slave any longer!

With one last blow, she was free from her cell. Though still in shackles, her captors never stood a chance against her.

\---------

Slade watched through his binoculars as the Boy Wonder beat a rather stupid criminal senseless. After all, who robs an atm without a mask? Did the man think his measly hat was really enough or did he not know cameras existed? Slade was ashamed that such men existed. They brought the dignity of everyone labeled a criminal down. 

Whatever contempt Slade felt, was eclipsed by the pride he felt for his soon to be progeny. Even against a petty criminal, Robin moved flawlessly. It was easy to see why the bat had taken the boy under his wing. This fact alone had drawn Slade’s attention, but not what made Slade continue to follow Robin’s career. It wasn’t even his skills though that didn’t hurt. It was just how much Robin was like him. A fierce dedication to their goals, a hatred of losing, and a keen mind stifled by the petty concerns of society.

Slade’s head shot up. A green light fired through the sky before crashing in the middle of the city. From the corner of his eye, he could see his protegee, in the distance, already running to investigate. Slade followed too, being careful not to be seen.

When he arrived the boy had already engaged what was the most likely source of the light, a young girl. She displayed both super strength and shackles. Interesting. Was she an escaped prisoner from the metahuman jail? Or was she of more exotic origins? 

Regardless of the answer, it was clear by watching the fight the girl was trying to remove her restraints. Even with her split focus, she was a match for Robin. She struck out in wild swings but focused intensely on the young vigilante. He dodged gracefully yet his attacks were ineffective. When the girl tossed a car at him, he got distracted. A rookie mistake. One that almost cost him his life. Thankfully, he was saved by a shapeshifter whose appearance tickled some part of vague recognition in Slade. Before the criminal mastermind had a chance to ponder this, another player entered the field. This one showing super strength. Just as the girl removed the outer part of her cuffs, she unleashed a barrage of green blasts. The three heroes retreated, seemingly regrouped and made to attack but they were stopped by what appeared to be the shadow of a large bird. Slade spotted a person covered in a blue robe whom he assumed responsible for the event. 

Robin then proceeded to calmly walk to where his opponent had nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Quickly the girl stood up with her hands glowing and primed for attack. His hands went up. She relaxed. The young hero retrieved a tool from his utility belt and freed her. Slade actually found himself chuckling a bit when she saw her grab the boy and kiss him in response. Just as fast as she kissed him she flew away. 

Slade followed her. She was powerful and confused. That made her a potentially useful tool provided he got to her first and was able to gain her trust. Neither one was guaranteed but he didn’t he get to where he was today by missing opportunities. Even if he failed, it wouldn’t interfere with his more important plans of inducting Robin to his side.


	2. Wrong Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit lazy with this chapter but I hope you like it.

"The devil doesn't come to you with blazing eyes and horns, 

he comes to you disguised and with flowery words."

-Unknown-

* * *

 

Slade had only made it a few rooftops when a shadow engulfed the city. He looked up as a large spaceship glided overhead. He could feel its power. It passed the city but stopped at a small island just off the coast. A probe as big as a skyscraper crashed into the island. Then a large hologram of a humanoid lizard appeared.

    “People of earth we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner… a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. If you attempt to assist her your destruction will be absolute.”

    ‘ _Perhaps it would be wise to evacuate,_ ’ Slade pondered. ‘No, neither my apprentice nor these aliens will give up and I won’t lose my prize to either of them.’

As he ran in the direction he last saw the prisoner, he pressed the small device in his ear. It immediately called his butler, Wintergreen.

“When I heard there was a disturbance in the city I was shocked to learn it wasn’t caused by you. More aliens really? As though that Kryptonian wasn’t enough.”

“I installed software that taps into Internet databases, police scanners, traffic cameras and other similar items. Are there any reports dealing with our new red-haired acquaintance?”

“There is a disturbance on Murakami Avenue and a fellow just posted on their Facebook that ‘some green glowing freak started attacking the Americanime video store on ‘kami street’ so I assume she’s there.”

If Slade was slightly less dignified he would roll his eyes at the silliness that Wintergreen was forced to say. This city loved to indulge in its Japanese heritage, and technology. It had originally been a fishing town but merchants had started using it as a base to trade with Asian countries. As it grew it attracted a lot of immigrants from Japan. Then after World War Two Japanese’s business had started investing in the city. While other cultures had influenced the growth of this city none had left quite the same mark Japan had. As evidence by all the buildings that had kanji prominently featured on their front. Nevertheless, in recent years it seemed to focus more on Japanese pop culture than anything else.

Jump city relied heavily on the technology industry both for work and for personal lives. Everyone in this town seemed to have a blog or a Facebook that they updated hourly. Maybe it was a sign of the times, maybe it was because the town was ‘trendy’ or maybe it was because this it was obsessed with all things ‘geeky.’ It seemed to have a comic con monthly.

All in all, it was not the town Slade would have, though Robin would move too after leaving Batman. If he had to, he probably would have guessed Robin would have gone to Bludhaven. It was Gotham’s sister city or as the locals called Gotham’s ugly step sister. Where Gotham had the crime that worked its way up, Bludhaven had crime that started at the top and worked its way down. It would have been the perfect place for Robin to prove that he was not only separate from Batman but better than his mentor.

But whatever the reason the Boy Wonder it had lead Slade here too. And forced their paths to cross with this alien girl. Whom, as Slade could see, had burned a hole through the video store.

He entered with caution. Yet with all the noise she made as she desperately devoured the snacks that lined the store an elephant could have been charging at her and she probably wouldn’t have noticed.

“You caused quite a disturbance earlier,” he said.

She turned quickly growling savagely, “Who are you and for what purpose are you here?”

“I used to be called Deathstroke but recently I’ve propped the dramatics so you may call me Slade. You seemed like you were in trouble with those reptilian brutes searching for you and I thought you might need help.”

“Deathstroke that is a … vorblernelk…,” she closed her eyes searching for the suitable translation. “An absurd name! Why do you desire to help me? You know nothing of me.”

Slade carefully considered his words. She was lashing out in fear and needed comfort. But he knew so little about what would comfort her or what she was even familiar with. Eventually, he decided on a lie with a bit of truth.

“On this planet, we have this concept of superheroes. These individual takes on colorful names and costumes as they fight crime, help and generally show kindness. Typically, each patrolling their own city. I am such an individual,” the lie made him feel a bit like a panther pretending to a lamb. It also made him curse himself for telling such a risky falsehood. As the idea of any kind of law enforcement could send her fleeing if she was a criminal. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t a criminal. And that by pretending to be a kindly authority figure he might more easily gain her trust. He hoped he was right.

“Like the Green Lantern Corp?” for a moment her guard fell but she quickly rebuilt her walls. “Kind... we do not have this word on my planet. Closest is ‘rutha.’ Weak.”

She marched closer with her hands ablaze with green.

“Much like them, in fact, we have several active on earth. And if you want me to keep acting like them rather than turn you over to those creatures I recommend you tell me why they are after you and you are.”

“They… attacked my planet and I was traded for peace… I am prize, destined to live out my days in the Citadel. In your langue, my name would be Starfire.”

“Then come with me instead. I’ll protect you.”

“I am not weak! I do not need protection.”

“No, perhaps not but even the strong need help.”

He held out his hand. Before she could take it or refuse they heard footsteps. Her hands glowed again. Slade grabbed her arm and signaled for her to be quiet. They melded into the shadows. They watched. He recognized them they were the teenagers from before. Though he noticed new things now.

“Um, dudes I don’t see anyone,” said the one wearing what Slade now recognized as the uniform of the Doom Patrol on the green one. They weren’t a particularly well-known group, but when Slade was the mercenary known as Deathstroke there had been a hit on a Doom Patrol member. It had been on Niles Caulder also known as The Chief. In the end, after some research, he had decided the contract wasn’t worth his time. Though he had heard that Mr. Caulder had died of mysterious circumstances not a month later. The kid, Slade didn’t recognize, so he probably joined sometime after and Slade found that he didn’t particularly care. Sure, it was interesting and it would be wise to not bring up the Doom Patrol but this child had demonstrated no noteworthy skills except for his ability to shapeshift and even that was severely underutilized.

“My scanners say she’s here,” spoke the black teen. He had cybernetics where his strength must have come from. Slade couldn’t see the extent to which the cyborg's body had been replaced with mechanical parts.

“I can sense her too and someone else,” the mysterious girl agreed. She was more impressive and interesting of the strangers having appeared out of nowhere. He knew nothing about the extent or the nature of her abilities. That made her a wild card. That made her dangerous.

“All right, I’ll just try sniffing her out some more.”

Robin took command, “Be on your guard we don’t know what we’re dealing with but don’t—”

Slade attacked his apprentice. Robin was surprised but recovered only for Slade to throw him into the blue cloaked girl.

“Best to get rid of the rogue element quickly,” Slade thought.

 Starfire attacked the shapeshifter before he could change from a dog to something more dangerous. The cyborg shifted his arm into a cannon. Starfire rammed him to the ground. His cannon fired a blue light into the sky. Slade retrieved a small device that would hopefully shock her adversary to the point of the unconscious. When he threw it, Starfire instinctively flew back.

 It worked. But the others had recovered. Robin was charging at Slade. The other two were attacking Starfire.

“Who are you?”

“Really, Robin? You expect too much on the first encounter. But don’t—”

Slade didn’t have time to enjoy taunting and testing his soon-to-be apprentice. Instead, his and everyone else’s heads snapped toward the farthest wall. The Gordanians had smashed through it which not only created a nice whole in the wall but sent rubble flying everywhere. Their fight or more specifically the blue beam that had been fired must have attracted them.

“Seize her!” screeched one of them.

Faced with a more pertinent threat those who had once been fighting each other started to work together. However, Slade paid close attention to each of the teenagers and carefully cataloged their fighting styles. They may not officially be enemies but he had a feeling this fight would not be the last time he would see them.

The African-American teen got the first hit in as he slammed his fists into the nearest Gordanian. It was clear that the only fights he had been in were skirmishes at school. He swung far too widely leaving himself open to attack. He could take a hit well and tackle even better. He probably was a football player at one point.

He was followed by a newly formed green skinned rhino. This shapeshifter had been trained by the Doom Patrol and it showed. Though he lacked experience as he did not effectively or creatively use his powers. He was far too hesitant when fighting.

The girl in the blue cloak used her psionic abilities to blast away her opponents. The calmness which she exerted even as she was in the heat of battle impressed Slade greatly. She moved like she had never been in a fight before, but what she lacked in experience she made up for in control over her powers. Every spell she used showed that she favored long distance attacks.

Starfire’s fighting was…deceptive. She barreled through the Gordanians relying more on brute strength than skill. And she shot her starbolts wildly giving no regard to anyone’s safety. Yet she was craftier than these actions let on. After one of her attackers rushed her she not only effortless dogged him but dropped down then struck his lower abdomen. She was like a diamond hidden in the mud. Beautiful and strong but only noticeable if you saw through its cover of filth.

Overall, it was far from graceful. Robin was an outlier being everything Slade had hoped for and more. He showed both tact and talent in battle along with taking great care to have everyone’s back. In fact, he had just thrown one Gordanian into another to save Starfire from a surprise attack. Robin and Starfire stared at each other for a moment before she smiled… That was not good. If they stayed, Slade would lose his opportunity to have her under his thumb.

Slade opened a pouch on the left side of his belt. He grabbed every smoke bomb he had and flung them to the ground. Then he raced to where he had last spotted Starfire. It didn’t take him long to find her green glow, even with the now filthy air.

“We need to leave **now**.”

“What? We cannot abandon them in the middle of battle.”

“There’s no time if you have any trust in me I suggest you exercise it now.”

She shifted uncertainly before her expression hardened. The man steeled himself preparing for an attack from the alien girl. Instead, she grabbed his hand and flew them away. Leaving the others alone.

Not that it mattered much as the fight was soon over. The Gordanians had taken the fleeing of their pray as an excuse to retreat. This gave the teens a chance to discuss.

“Aw man… I don’t what upsets me more, the fact those two ditched us or my suit,” the robotic teen grumbled as he gestured to his now mutilated track suit.

“Why? You look way cooler without it,” said the green changeling.

“Right, like I’m going to take fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask.”

“Goofy…? But my mask makes me look cool, right?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“What about my secret identity?

“What secret identity? Your green,” the girl in blue chimed in.

The young boy struggled for an answer before sliding his mask off in embarrassment.

Robin strode forward saying, “This isn’t over. Now that we’ve interfered, the aliens will retaliate. And we’ll have to locate that girl again, but before we go any further I think we should introduce ourselves. I’m –”

“Robin, the Boy Wonder, sidekick to one of the greatest heroes of all time!” squealed the green kid. “Oh… Sorry for interrupting, I’m Beast Boy…”

“I’m Victor Stone, but you may as well call me Cyborg.”

“I’m Raven. Though it looks like we have more important things to worry about than names,” she said pointing to a hologram of the same Gordanian that threatened the city earlier.

“Fools! The earth scum were warned,” he snarled. “Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed.” He then faded almost as soon as he had appeared.

They all stood stunned with Raven being the first to speak, “Great.”

“Sooo, not only do we trash a perfectly good pizza place and video store, we also made a space gecko mad enough to vaporize us.”

“Go, team,” Cyborg said sardonically.

“Look that doesn’t matter. What matters is that we get out of this mess together.” Robin laid out his hand. Beast Boy was the first to realize what he was doing and place his own on top. He was followed by Raven and Cyborg. Robin smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time.

“Now, let’s go. We’ve got a city to save.”

* * *

 

Starfire had flown them nearly to the other side of town before she set down. The whole time flying she had stayed low to the ground to avoid being detected. But now that they were hidden, ironically behind the Wayne Enterprises building, she seemed to lose all sense of preservation.

“You will explain who those people were and why you abandoned them,” she screeched at the top of her lungs.

“They’re… local hoodlums. As you saw they use their abilities to insert themselves into situations where they’re not wanted.”

“Like you?”

“No, more like you as they too cause a lot of collateral damage and have not a single care for the citizens they endanger. Though their violent tendencies tend to be more malicious than yours.” Once again, he gambled on words that could drive her away. But he was betting that it instead would incite some sense of reasonability or guilt within her. Something that he could exploit.

She flinched. He could see her desperately searching for a retort. However, she didn’t get the chance as a hologram of the same Gordanian that threatened the city earlier suddenly emerged.

 “Lord Trogaar,” she gasped.

“Fools! The earth scum were warned,” he snarled. “Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed.” He then faded almost as soon as he had appeared.

 Without missing a beat Starfire turned on Slade, “All the fault is yours I wished to be left alone but you insisted upon the being nice!”

“Fine, then I’ll leave. I can’t help those who do not want help but if you hurt any civilians I and other heroes will be forced to hunt you down.” He turned on his heels and began to walk away, “Oh, and the word you were looking for was kind, not nice.”

As he walked he counted to himself, ‘3…2…1…now.’

 She glided after him, “Wait… Please accept my apologies… I am afraid. I don’t wish to go back nor do I wish anyone to be hurt.”

“Then you won’t go back.” He began to lead her the direction of his hideout.

“What about Trogaar?”

“Don’t worry. I know that my apprentice will take care of it.”

“Your apprentice?”

“Yes, a rather extraordinary young man. You may get to meet him depending on how long you remain on earth. Come, let’s go somewhere where you will be safe.”

Starfire gave him a smile, “I believe the expression is thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Along time ago I read a fanfiction dealing with the idea of Starfire being Slades apprentice. I don't think I finished it but I do recommend you guys see it out. So I decided to try out the idea myself as I desperately want more starfire fanfiction that doesn't revolve around her and robin. don't get me wrong it's my otp but its a bit too much of a good thing. the story is also posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
